magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
L'abile Capitana Vraska
L'abile Capitana Vraska è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da R&D Narrative Team e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 20 settembre 2017. Racconta parte della storia di Vraska. Racconto precedente: Questione di fiducia Storia SEDE DELL’OCHRAN, RAVNICA Vraska trovò l’invito del drago infilato nel libro che stava leggendo. Recava il suo nome scritto a caratteri dorati ed emanava ancora un vago aroma di sandalo, brace e magia. Chiunque l’avesse scritto, sapeva di certo come attirare la sua attenzione. In un primo momento ne fu seccata: l’Ochran era stato assegnato a un nuovo cliente e per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza dei segreti e delle ombre dei meandri di Ravnica. Non vedeva l’ora di rannicchiarsi davanti al camino del suo appartamento per leggere un libro che aveva trovato durante le ultime vacanze. La sua irritazione però svanì presto quando lesse il contenuto dell’invito. “PIANO DI MEDITAZIONE” Vraska socchiuse gli occhi. Sollevò il pezzo di carta per leggerlo meglio e lo inclinò leggermente. La luce del fuoco proiettava un alone azzurrognolo sulle parole e la gorgone capì che l’inchiostro era incantato per trasmettere qualche tipo di informazione. Fece scorrere la mano sulle lettere e seppe immediatamente dove avrebbe dovuto andare e cosa avrebbe dovuto fare al suo arrivo. Fu un lampo di rivelazione: un piano distante dall’aspetto artificiale, con acque cristalline e colline che si proiettavano verso l’alto, la cui ubicazione all’interno del Multiverso cominciò delicatamente a farsi strada nella sua mente. E una volta giunta lì, una magia che provasse la sua identità e le permettesse di entrare. Vraska era incuriosita: l’intera faccenda sembrava una trappola, quindi indossò delle scarpe basse nell’eventualità che dovesse fuggire. Concentrò il pensiero su quel luogo: la stanza sprofondò nelle tenebre e la gorgone penetrò nello spazio tra i piani attraverso una fessura oscura nell’aria. Si ritrovò in un cortile sommerso da acqua che le arrivava alle caviglie, circondato da fulmini violacei tesi a formare una gabbia. Era uno scenario allarmante, ma Vraska ricordò le informazioni trasmesse dalla seconda parte del messaggio e fece del suo meglio per ricordare la magia che le avrebbe consentito l’accesso. Allungò una mano e tracciò un ampio cerchio nell’aria, mentre con l’altra eseguiva una serie di gesti rapidi. Vraska riversò nella magia una quantità di mana sufficiente a manifestare un leggero bagliore di energia oscura mentre le dita della mano protesa completavano il cerchio. Il bagliore svanì e la gabbia magica scomparve. La parola d’ordine aveva funzionato. E un drago si manifestò davanti a lei. Era dorato, immenso e sinuoso, imperscrutabile e circondato da uno strano alone di tranquillità. Vraska si mosse caparbia attraverso l’acqua che sommergeva il piano. Non aveva mai visto un drago così enorme e umano al tempo stesso. La creatura la innervosiva, ma non diede segno di timore. “Vraska, assassina dell’Ochran”, disse il drago con voce tonante, “Sono lieto che tu abbia accettato il mio invito. Sono Nicol Bolas e vorrei che mettessi il tuo talento al mio servizio”. Vraska incrociò le braccia con fare indifferente. “Non sono in cerca di nuovi clienti”, rispose annoiata. “Non sono interessato alle tue abilità di assassina.” Vraska ammutolì. Fino a quel momento, era sempre stata assoldata per uccidere. D’un tratto avvertì un fischio nelle orecchie ed ebbe la strana sensazione che il drago le avesse letto la mente. Nicol Bolas si innalzò davanti a lei in tutta la sua grandezza fino a sovrastarla come una macchia dorata contro il cielo, il corpo esteso per quanto glielo consentisse la sua anatomia rettile. “Il tuo desiderio è quello di essere una condottiera...”, disse, lasciando Vraska sbalordita. “ Desideri ardentemente un mondo migliore per coloro che consideri i tuoi compagni. Sei disposta a qualsiasi cosa purché ricevano il rispetto che meritano”. “Mi hai letto nel pensiero?” “Ti sto tuttora leggendo nel pensiero.” Vraska lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. Con la bocca aperta dal terrore e le orecchie che ancora fischiavano per l’intrusione del drago, cominciò a raccogliere l’energia magica necessaria per pietrificare un nemico così mastodontico. Il drago abbassò la testa dagli occhi grandi come fanali e dai denti lunghi come pugnali, e sorrise. “Posso fare di te il capo della gilda Golgari, Vraska.” Il respiro si mozzò nel petto della gorgone. Pensò a Mazirek, ai kraul, agli altri assassini dell’Ochran e al malvagio Jarad che regnava con violenza incurante sui più oppressi tra gli oppressi. Ricordò i suoi anni di isolamento e l’atroce crudeltà degli Azorius, pensò che nessuno meritava di soffrire tanto quanto chi voleva soggiogare i suoi simili. Annientare quell’inferno era sempre stato il suo più grande desiderio. Rispose con trepidazione: “Cosa vuoi in cambio?” “C’è un luogo nel continente di Ixalan, su un piano remoto. È noto come la città dorata di Orazca. Recupera l’oggetto che si trova lì, chiama il mio socio perché lo trasporti e io ti fornirò i mezzi per guidare la tua gilda verso la gloria che merita. Se la tua missione avrà successo, sarai a capo di un impero, Vraska”. La gorgone si sentiva onorata, allarmata ed emozionata allo stesso tempo. Nessuno l’aveva mai assoldata per qualcosa che non avesse a che vedere con la morte di qualcun altro. Ogni aspetto dell’offerta si annunciava pericoloso e non c’era nulla in quella bestia che ispirasse fiducia, ma Vraska ripercorse mentalmente la sua vita: un contratto dietro l’altro, una morte dopo l’altra, svolgendo un ruolo che altri le avevano assegnato senza l’opportunità di fuggire. Il drago la osservava con sguardo fisso. Voleva una risposta. E lei voleva essere una condottiera. Contro ogni buon senso, si inchinò. “Accetto le tue condizioni”, disse Vraska. “Se le cose si mettono male, posso sempre tradirlo.” “No”, disse Nicol Bolas. “Non puoi”. Agitò un artiglio e il ronzio nelle orecchie di Vraska svanì. Il drago era uscito dalla sua mente. “Avrai bisogno di questa”, disse, sollevando di nuovo il suo artiglio. Qualcosa di pesante cadde nella tasca del vestito di Vraska. “È la bussola taumaturgica”, disse il drago. “Ti condurrà alla città dorata. Inoltre, ti farò dono della conoscenza di due concetti.” Il drago stese la zampa con un artiglio sollevato. “Utilizzerai questa magia per chiamare il mio socio una volta raggiunto il centro della città dorata...” Vraska fu colpita da una violenta e improvvisa emicrania. Le sue ginocchia si piegarono sotto il repentino peso della conoscenza. La magia era complessa, pensata per attraversare i mondi... ma in cerca di chi? Non aveva importanza: era stata creata per raggiungere una sola persona in un luogo specifico. Non le era dato il privilegio di sapere chi fosse. Si sentiva frastornata e meravigliata. Non sapeva neanche che una magia del genere potesse esistere e adesso la conosceva in ogni dettaglio: era una chiamata a senso unico, in grado di attraversare i mondi e diretta a un singolo individuo. Vraska non sarebbe stata in grado di trasmettere un messaggio, ma al destinatario sarebbe bastato ricevere quella chiamata metafisica per sapere cosa fare. Era incredibile e decisamente spaventosa. Ma il drago non aveva finito. “... Dovrai anche imparare a navigare”. Stavolta l’impatto fisico fu così forte da far precipitare Vraska al suolo. Cadde carponi nel sottile strato d’acqua che ricopriva il piano e annaspò, soffocata dal flusso di conoscenza. Spinnaker barra del timone sottovento ala di deriva castello impalmatura uccellina abbrivo madiere... La mente di Vraska fu sommersa da un oceano di conoscenze. Digrignò i denti e chinò il capo dolorante fino a toccare l’acqua con la fronte. Inalò, poi esalò. Si rimise in piedi traballando: l’ampio catalogo di nuovi concetti nautici che aveva in testa sembrava un doloroso incrocio tra una sessione di studio intensivo e una sbornia. Riuscì con sforzo a non dare di stomaco. “È sorprendente ciò che si può imparare durante millenni di noia”, osservò il drago. “Non ho mai trovato utili quelle conoscenze, ma la tua mancanza di ali le rende necessarie se speri di poter solcare i mari.” Vraska stava tremando e provava un dolore lancinante alla testa. Bolina nodo bandiera nodo savoia nodo barcaiolo... Termini, tecniche e intere biblioteche di conoscenze si infrangevano sulle sponde della sua mente, scavalcandosi gli uni con gli altri mentre lei cercava di catalogarli tutti mentalmente. Al drago tutto ciò non importava. “Parti per il tuo viaggio. Non potrai tornare finché la tua missione non sarà compiuta.” “Il fine giustifica i mezzi”, si disse Vraska mentre la sua mente continuava a cercare di categorizzare l’ampia gamma di tecniche e termini che il drago aveva introdotto nel suo cervello. “Se porto a termine questa missione, otterrò quello che ho sempre voluto per me e la mia gente.” Lo spazio attorno a lei sprofondò nelle tenebre. Vraska si diresse verso uno squarcio di notte apertosi nell’aria pomeridiana e viaggiò tra i piani fino ad arrivare a casa. Doveva prepararsi per il viaggio. MAR DEI NAUFRAGI, IXALAN Il sole splendente di mezzogiorno aveva conferito al mare grigiastro una vivida tonalità di azzurro. Una tiepida brezza sfiorava le timide onde turchesi e un veliero veleggiava sulla superficie dell’acqua. Nel mezzo del vocio generale e del fruscio delle vele, l’ago di luce più grande della bussola incantata nel palmo della mano della Capitana Vraska si spostò con violenza verso sud. La gorgone sollevò una delle sue mani di smeraldo. “Ufficiale di rotta!” L'ufficiale di rotta, Malcolm, volò sul casseretto e si avvicinò alla capitana. Era un sirenide, con un dono naturale per la navigazione come tutti i membri della sua razza, e un membro dell’Alleanza di Bronzo fin dalla nascita. Esperto celestialista, la sua abilità consisteva nell’utilizzare mappe, bussole e astrolabi, potenziati dall’uso di magie, per interpretare le informazioni celate nelle stelle. “Cosa c’è che non va, Capitana?” Vraska gli mostrò la bussola taumaturgica. “Dobbiamo dirigerci verso sud.” Malcolm, sempre cauto nel tracciare le rotte, emise un flebile gemito di perplessità. “Ne siete sicura?” Vraska annuì. “Andiamo dove ci dice la bussola: ciò che cerchiamo è in quella direzione.” Porse lo strumento a Malcolm, che lo avvicinò al volto come se la vicinanza potesse rivelargli i segreti di quello strano oggetto. Poi sospirò e si voltò a guardare la capitana. “Il vostro mecenate non vi ha mai detto esattamente a cosa punta questo aggeggio?” La gorgone sospirò: “Il signor Nicolas non era disposto a fornirmi quell’informazione. In base alle sue istruzioni, devo limitarmi a trovare e recuperare l’oggetto verso cui mi dirige”. Il quartiermastro salì le scale e si rivolse a Vraska: “Capitana, la ciurma è in attesa dei vostri ordini.” Amelia, il quartiermastro della Belligerante, era alta quanto un trinchetto e altrettanto robusta. Si occupava della supervisione delle attività quotidiane e della distribuzione della paga e del bottino. Era anche una navimaga di talento, particolarmente dotata per le magie nautiche. I sui incantesimi sapevano sollevare la brezza insieme alle vele e le bastava un tocco per stringere qualsiasi nodo. Era stata eletta quartiermastro con una maggioranza schiacciante e la ciurma si guardava bene dal contrariarla. Amelia tendeva a utilizzare le sue abilità a scopo punitivo, e portare a termine le proprie mansioni avvolti in una vela non era di certo un castigo divertente. Malcolm stava scrutando la strana bussola. “Sta puntando in una direzione che ci allontanerebbe dalle coste di Ixalan. La città dorata non è un’isola al largo...” Vraska parlò con tono rassicurante. “Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, Malcolm, sei tu l’ufficiale di rotta. Se credi che non dovremmo perseguire la nostra missione e, di conseguenza, fare il contrario di quello che ci indica la bussola, la decisione è tua. Ti supplico solo di avere fiducia in me, così come io mi fido di te.” L’ufficiale arricciò le labbra, poi guardò la banderuola, annuendo. “Cambio di rotta in direzione sud”, disse a Vraska con fermezza. Vraska guardò il quartiermastro e confermò le sue parole: “Cambio di rotta in direzione sud”. Amelia annuì e si volse verso il resto della ciurma in coperta. “Cambio di rotta in direzione sud!”, riferì. L’ordine del quartiermastro risuonò come un’eco lungo la nave, con ogni membro della ciurma che lo ripeteva. Sembrava una canzone cantata a più voci, con ogni ritornello che si sovrapponeva al precedente mentre percorreva il ponte della Belligerante. Vraska non poté fare a meno di sorridere dell’effetto. La ciurma iniziò immediatamente a issare le vele, regolare il sartiame e preparare l’imbarcazione per il cambio di rotta. L’ufficiale di rotta si diresse verso la barra, si sedette e spostò il grande timone tutto verso un lato. La Belligerante cominciò a virare. La ciurma, un gruppo eterogeneo di umani, ogre e goblin, era volonterosa. I suoi membri erano tutti capaci, estremamente abili e leali unicamente gli uni agli altri. “Forse il nostro premio è più vicino di quanto pensiamo”, mormorò Vraska tra sé e sé. “A proposito, dove l’ha trovata quella bussola, il signor Nicolas?”, chiese Malcolm. Stava riportando il timone in posizione neutrale, poiché la nave aveva virato a sufficienza. “Il nostro cliente è un collezionista di rarità. Questo strumento ci è stato dato in prestito; proviene dalla sua collezione privata di strumenti di navigazione magici.” Amelia fece un cenno con il capo, accendendo una pipa che aveva estratto da una tasca della giacca. “Avete mai lavorato per lui prima d’ora?” “No. Mi ha contattato solo poco prima di affidarmi questo incarico. All’inizio non sapevo se accettare o meno, ma lui era convinto che fossi la persona adatta per questo lavoro.” “Ha un buon fiuto per giudicare le persone”, disse Malcolm con un sorriso rassicurante. Vraska arricciò il naso. “Poco di lui si può definire ‘buono’.” “Ha grandi aspettative”, rispose. “Grandi rischi, grandi ricompense”. Malcolm sogghignò. “Come posta in gioco, mi sta bene. Dirò alla mia amata di prepararsi a ricevere oro a palate al nostro ritorno.” “E oro a palate riceverà, amico mio”, disse Vraska annuendo. Credeva in quelle parole. La fiducia implicita tra Vraska e la sua ciurma aveva trasformato quella che doveva essere una terrificante prova di abilità finora sconosciute nel periodo più gratificante della sua vita. Aveva trascorso i mesi precedenti a selezionare i membri del suo equipaggio. All’inizio era stato difficile convincere degli sconosciuti a salpare con una capitana di cui nessuno aveva sentito parlare, ma Vraska si era conquistata la loro fiducia grazie a una paga equa, alla sua sorprendente conoscenza delle tecniche di navigazione e a un atteggiamento altamente protettivo nei confronti di coloro che considerava come la sua gente. Gli abitanti di questo piano erano cocciuti, scurrili e moralmente imprevedibili... e Vraska li adorava per questo. Si era procurata una nave grazie a un pagamento sostanzioso e a lunghe negoziazioni, dopodiché aveva dato inizio al suo viaggio. Su Ravnica, le gorgoni potevano essere una cosa sola. Qui, invece, una gorgone poteva essere chi diavolo voleva. Vraska assaporava la sua nuova libertà e si sentiva piena di orgoglio pensando a come avrebbe assunto la guida dei Golgari una volta tornata a casa. Vraska, Malcolm e Amelia, nei loro ruoli di capitana, ufficiale di rotta e quartiermastro, avevano iniziato a discutere della logistica della spedizione, ispezionando le varie carte e mappe a disposizione per trovare la miglior rotta verso l’interno una volta raggiunte le coste di Ixalan. La bussola si era rivelata difficile da interpretare. Cambiava direzione di tanto in tanto per poi tornare sui suoi passi ore dopo e i suoi vari aghi puntavano in direzioni diverse. Vraska aveva dedotto che l’ago più grande l’avrebbe guidata a destinazione, ma l’affidabilità di quel ragionamento si stava rivelando dubbia. Si chiedeva cosa avrebbe fatto il drago se avesse fallito. Più tardi quello stesso giorno, un membro della ciurma cominciò a gridare dalla coffa. “Ferma! Uomo a terra!” Edgar, l’altro navimago a bordo, serrò i pugni e ordinò al sartiame di ammainarsi in un tenue bagliore di luce azzurra. Per la seconda volta quel giorno, la Belligerante calò le vele e si fermò. Di fronte alla nave, un gruppo di scogli affiorava dall’acqua, ricoperto da uno spesso strato bianco e costellato da centinaia di uccelli marini. Su quella roccia giaceva un ammasso di vestiti blu e pelle pallida arsa dal sole. Amelia guardò oltre il bordo e girò il viso tondo verso Vraska. “Mandiamo Malcolm?” “No”, disse Vraska, irritata all’idea di una bocca in più da sfamare lungo il viaggio, “Preparate la scialuppa, voglio dargli un’occhiata da vicino, prima”. Il timoniere, un uomo dall’aspetto burbero chiamato Gavven, preparò una piccola imbarcazione per soccorrere il naufrago e Vraska si appoggiò al parapetto per vedere più da vicino il malcapitato. Era sdraiato supino sull’unico angolo del faraglione non ricoperto da escrementi di uccello. Aveva i capelli scuri e con le poche energie rimaste cercava disperatamente di scacciare le mosche. Sotto il suo capo giaceva una pila di indumenti, ma immerso nell’acqua rimaneva un pezzo di tessuto blu con simboli bianchi ricamati stranamente familiari. Il cuore di Vraska smise di battere per un istante. “Non può essere...” Era Jace Beleren. “Come diavolo è riuscito a trovarmi?” Vraska non si prese la briga di rispondere. Assalita dal panico, in preda alla furia, si preparò mentalmente a ucciderlo non appena fosse riuscita a guardarlo negli occhi. Aveva preso tutte le precauzioni del caso e aveva fatto ricorso a tutte le sue abilità di assassina per evitare di essere vista. Nessuno su Ravnica sapeva dove fosse e in teoria nessun Planeswalker avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di trovarla. Cosa diavolo ci faceva Jace lì? Vraska sbattè il cannocchiale tra le mani piumate di Malcolm. “Ci penso io a lui.” Saltò nella scialuppa e sbraitò a Gavven di entrare con lei e calarla in mare. Il navimago Edgar seguì i suoi passi e afferrò i remi. Edgar impartì l’ordine: “Abbassate il mezzo da sbarco!” I tre si sedettero e il navimago fece calare la scialuppa con un gesto rapido della mano. L’imbarcazione toccò la superficie del mare con un tonfo e Vraska staccò rapidamente le marre che avevano abbassato la lancia. La gorgone tornò a sedersi mentre Edgar remava e Gavven virava la scialuppa in direzione di Jace. Ad ogni remata, la sua risolutezza aumentava: sapeva cosa doveva fare. “Deve avermi seguito fin dall’inizio. Non appena mi avvicino, dovrò pietrificarlo prima che possa far svanire questa illusione e obliterarmi la mente. Ovviamente, di tutti i detestabili ficcanaso del Multiverso, doveva capitarmi proprio lui.” “Ti ordinerei di restare dove sei, ma mi sembra superfluo. Cercare di viaggiare verso un altro piano da qui è come sbattere contro una finestra, non ti pare?”, gridò Vraska. Edgar e Gavven la guardarono perplessi, ma Vraska non si prese la briga di spiegare loro cosa significasse viaggiare verso un altro piano. Era troppo furiosa. “Alla mia nave serve una nuova polena, Beleren! Dimmi per chi lavori e la tua morte sarà indolore!” Vraska invocò la piccola fiamma che ardeva sempre nella profondità della sua mente e sentì che il suo sguardo si riempiva della magia pietrificante che solo le gorgoni possedevano. Si alzò in piedi, avvertendo la sua magia come un tiepido calore sotto la pelle del viso, e con un rapido movimento posò lo sguardo sul suo nemico. Ma le sue palpebre erano chiuse, incollate dal sale e dal sonno, e le guance scavate erano ricoperte da una folta barba che nascondeva i tatuaggi sul volto. Aveva le braccia muscolose, ma Vraska intravedeva le costole sotto il torso bruciato dal sole. “Per le divinità, cosa gli è successo?” Sembrava terribilmente debole. Sull’isola non c’era segno di acqua potabile né di altri mezzi di sussistenza. Il suo aspetto malconcio la fece esitare. Era già più morto che vivo. Jace tossì e batté le palpebre. Vraska spense il fuoco che si era acceso nella sua mente e lo guardò con occhi svuotati di ogni magia. “Lo ucciderò dopo che mi avrà dato delle maledette risposte.” “Jace, cosa diavolo ti è successo?” Le sue parole suonarono più come un’affermazione che come una domanda. Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo a prima vista, ma la voce della logica era offuscata dal fatto che... si trattava di lui. Perché era sempre lui? Jace trangugiò la sua prima scodella di rancio in soli due minuti e il suo boccale d’acqua dolce ancora più rapidamente. Non aveva aperto bocca dal suo arrivo. Scrutava la cambusa della Belligerante con fare curioso e al tempo stesso sperduto. Guardandolo da vicino, Vraska rimase colpita da quanto fosse cambiato dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto. Era impossibile che avesse nascosto quei muscoli sotto il mantello per tutti quegli anni. I due erano seduti nella cambusa con una scodella vuota ai piedi di Jace. Vraska fece segno alla sua ciurma di lasciarli soli e spostò il suo sgabello di fronte al mago mentale. I tentacoli che incorniciavano il volto di Vraska si contorsero. “Hai due minuti di tempo per spiegarmi come sei riuscito a trovarmi prima che ti trasformi in pietra e ti usi come fermacarte, Jace.” Il mago sbatté le palpebre. Vraska aggrottò le sopracciglia. Jace scosse la testa. “Non ti stavo cercando: non so neanche chi sei.” Le sopracciglia di Vraska si aggrottarono ancora di più. “Sei in vena di scherzare, Beleren?” Il mago chiuse la bocca e scosse di nuovo la testa. “Mi ricordo solo di essermi risvegliato sulla prima isola.” La prima isola? Vraska afferrò il cucchiaio e lo lanciò verso di lui. Jace tentò di schivarlo, ma non ci riuscì. “Ehi!” Una tale goffaggine non poteva essere frutto della recitazione. “Non è un’illusione”, concluse Vraska. L’irritazione di Jace si trasformò in lieta sorpresa. “Sai che posso evocare illusioni?” Le sue labbra si sollevarono in un mezzo sorriso. Vraska non credeva ai suoi occhi. Perché diavolo era così allegro? Dov’era finito il Patto delle Gilde gracile e imbronciato che conosceva e detestava? Vraska arricciò le labbra. “Sei un illusionista, non un attore. Perché continui a mentire?” “Mi conosci meglio di quanto io conosca me stesso. Cosa ci guadagnerei mentendoti?” “Avresti un sacco da guadagnarci”, sentenziò Vraska. “Credo che tu stia fingendo”. “Come ti chiami?” “Questo è l’inferno. Sono finita all’inferno...” “ Mi chiamo Vraska.” “Vraska...” Jace abbozzò un sorriso. “Il tuo nome sembra avere radici linguistiche differenti da quelle del mio... Da dove vieni? ” “Sai perfettamente da dove vengo, idiota.” Jace sembrava davvero amareggiato. “Oh...” Vraska si sentì... in colpa? “È come un cane”, pensò la gorgone. “Un cane da riporto con sembianze umane. Cosa gli sarà successo?” Sarebbe stato meglio se Jace fosse morto, ma nel suo stato attuale era chiaramente inoffensivo. La gorgone aveva una sua regola, mai uccidere chi non lo meritava, e davanti a lei sedeva un uomo senza ricordi in testa, senza colpe nel cuore e con un piede nella fossa. Si alzò impacciata e si diresse verso la stufa. Tutto in quella situazione era strano e inaspettato, un’improvvisa virata dalla rotta prevista per la sua missione. Vraska non aveva la minima idea sul da farsi, quindi fece l’unica cosa che era certa avrebbe placato la sua sensazione di impotenza. “Ti piace lo zucchero, Jace?” “Devo ancora scoprirlo”, rispose lui con uno sguardo scherzoso. La gorgone sospirò: stava già iniziando a darle sui nervi. Jace si teneva occupato e lei lo guardava mentre preparava il tè. I suoi movimenti non celavano misteri: la sua esistenza non aveva alcun legame con il passato. L’inflessibile Patto delle Gilde che Vraska aveva conosciuto, che nascondeva l’incertezza con l’irrequietezza e si rifugiava nella malinconia, era sparito. Davanti a lei sedeva una variante vigorosa, onesta e sorprendentemente amichevole del secondo telepate più pericoloso del Multiverso. “Come ci siamo conosciuti?”, chiese Jace senza riuscire a contenere la curiosità. Vraska richiamò alla memoria il lontano ricordo di quando, molti anni prima, aveva ucciso persone terribili con i nomi giusti per attirare l’attenzione del Patto delle Gilde. Era stata una mossa piuttosto goffa. “Ti ho chiesto di lavorare con me e tu hai rifiutato.” “Di che tipo di lavoro si trattava?” La gorgone soppesò le parole con attenzione: “Speravo che potessimo collaborare per sbarazzarci di persone ignobili in posizioni molto importanti”. Poi versò il tè in una tazza e la offrì a Jace. Il giovane sorbì la bevanda con cautela. “Cos’avevano fatto queste persone ignobili?” Vraska serrò le labbra e gli voltò le spalle. “Mi avevano arrestata, picchiata e rinchiusa, anche se non avevo commesso alcun crimine.” Jace rimase a bocca aperta. “Dici sul serio?” La gorgone girò la testa allarmata. Le aveva letto la mente... ma senza rendersene conto. Probabilmente pensava che avesse parlato ad alta voce. La fissava con aria esterrefatta e una sincera empatia nello sguardo. “Non ti sarebbe mai dovuto accadere, Vraska.” L’espressione sul suo volto era trasparente, l’emozione nella voce delicata e genuina. La capitana si concentrò su una canzone per soffocare qualsiasi altro pensiero che le affiorasse alla mente e alla fine trovò le parole. “Il mio passato fa parte di me, ma non è chi sono ora.” Jace sorrise. “Conosco bene la sensazione”, disse con secca ilarità. Vraska rimase sorpresa: “Il ragazzo ha senso dell’umorismo, dopotutto”. “Qual è la prima cosa che ricordi, Jace?” Il naufrago socchiuse le labbra come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma un attimo dopo serrò la bocca e la fissò timidamente. “Posso mostrartelo?” Vraska si mosse sulla sedia, visibilmente a disagio. “Cosa vuoi mostrarmi?” “Vorrei fare pratica, se sei d’accordo.” La gorgone aveva la sensazione di sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto. “Sì, nessun problema.” La cambusa intorno a loro si dissolse: la capitana non si era mossa dalla sedia, ma ora si trovava in un boschetto di piante di bambù più alte dell’albero maestro della sua nave. Anche Jace era ancora seduto e, con gli occhi illuminati dalla magia, iniziò a evocare una serie di illusioni per riassumere i suoi ultimi quaranta giorni. Vraska osservò il bambù tramutarsi in candida sabbia e gocce di pioggia cadere su un fuoco immaginario e un pesce indubbiamente morto. Guardò il naufrago mentre imparava a raccogliere cibo e cacciare, costruire e sopravvivere. La gorgone sorseggiava il suo tè, meravigliata dalla bellezza dell’isola di Jace e dall’enorme quantità di cose che aveva appreso durante la sua permanenza in quel luogo sperduto. Lui sorrideva mentre le mostrava ciò che aveva scoperto e creato. Era evidente che si compiaceva nel colmare le lacune nelle sue conoscenze e il suo entusiasmo era contagioso. Era incredibile che fosse riuscito a costruire ami da pesca, una piattaforma e una zattera. Alla fine della visita, Vraska aveva terminato la sua tazza di tè e l’isola si dileguò, lasciando spazio alle familiari pareti di legno della cambusa. La magia di Jace si affievolì e la capitana si ritrovò a scuotere la testa. Naturalmente, a differenza di altri naufraghi, lui si era divertito nel ritrovarsi abbandonato su un’isola senza ricordi, ma quella serie di illusioni non chiariva in che modo ci fosse arrivato. “Non ricordi proprio nient’altro, vero?”, chiese Vraska. Jace le rivolse uno sguardo malinconico e ripeté le parole della gorgone: “Il mio passato fa parte di me, ma non è chi sono ora”. Aveva riscoperto la sua abilità nel plasmare illusioni, ma era ancora ignaro delle sue doti ben più spaventose. Era sconvolgente: su quel piano, solo lei sapeva di cosa fosse davvero capace. Guardò la tazza che aveva in mano e sospirò. Gli avrebbe permesso di vivere: per il momento, il suo talento le sarebbe tornato utile. L’ingenuità non era un’attenuante per scampare alla morte, specialmente secondo il codice di un’assassina. Ma questo caso era diverso... L’uomo di fronte a lei non era Jace, non c’era alcun dubbio. Il Patto delle Gilde che aveva conosciuto non esisteva più. “Se non sono pagata per farlo, non uccido gli sconosciuti.” Aveva deciso. “Prepareremo un’amaca per te nel castello di prua”, disse Vraska. “Quando attraccheremo nel prossimo porto, sarai libero di decidere il tuo destino.” Jace annuì e appoggiò la tazza vuota accanto ai suoi piedi. “Guarda in che stato è”, pensò la capitana. “È inerme. Sarà un errore lasciarlo in vita?” “Hai detto qualcosa?”, chiese il giovane. Il cuore si fermò nel petto della gorgone, che scosse la testa. Jace aggrottò la fronte. “Strano”, mormorò, “dev’essere stata la nave”. Jace aveva trascorso ormai otto giorni sulla nave e trovava difficile comportarsi da ospite sulla Belligerante. Il medico di bordo gli aveva ordinato di riposare sotto coperta, ma tutti avevano scoperto che il telepate era incapace di restare in unico luogo troppo a lungo. In una giornata di calma piatta, Vraska lo osservò mentre smontava e rimontava un cannocchiale. L’intero processo durò circa quindici minuti. Il telepate iniziò studiando l’esterno dello strumento, trovandone le fessure, poi chiese in prestito un attrezzo con cui lo smontò delicatamente. Raggruppò con ordine i vari pezzi rimossi, organizzandoli in file ordinate sul ponte della nave. Quando terminò, iniziò a riassemblarlo a ritroso, rimettendo insieme ogni pezzo in ordine inverso rispetto all’operazione di smontaggio. Intorno a lui si riunì un gruppetto di marinai che lo guardavano affascinati. Vraska si tenne in disparte, tanto impressionata quanto turbata. Sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio del quartiermastro, intenta a osservare ammaliata, che si scusò frettolosamente e ordinò alla ciurma di tornare al lavoro. Jace si alzò in piedi, imbarazzato, e consegnò il cannocchiale riassemblato alla gorgone. “Sarò nella cambusa. Con permesso”, disse con gli occhi bassi e in tono di scusa. Vraska ruotò tra le mani il cannocchiale, poi si voltò verso Jace e gridò per attirare la sua attenzione. “Ohi!” Il ragazzo guardò in alto verso la capitana, che gli lanciò un secondo cannocchiale. Il mago mentale lo afferrò e tornò a guardarla confuso, poi si avvicinò a lei. “Cosa vuoi che ci faccia?” “Puoi riparare anche il mio?”, chiese Vraska. Jace sorrise e le diede una pacca sulla schiena. “NON FARLO!”, urlò lei indietreggiando bruscamente. Il giovane rimase pietrificato. Amelia si avvicinò a grandi falcate sulle gambe lunghe e muscolose, e lanciò al telepate la sua migliore occhiataccia da quartiermastro. “Nessuno tocca la capitana!”, ringhiò. “Va tutto bene”, disse Vraska, cercando di calmare anche i suoi stessi nervi. “Non lo sapeva, Amelia.” Il cuore le guizzava nel petto per il panico, e respirò a fondo per allentare la tensione. Erano anni che non toccava nessuno, ma la ciurma ne ignorava la ragione. Non per caso teneva nascoste le vecchie cicatrici risalenti al periodo della prigione. “Capitana, sono mortificato”, disse Jace con lo sguardo basso. “Non devi dispiacerti”, lo rassicurò Vraska con voce tesa. “Ma non farlo mai più.” Il cielo era coperto di nubi e l’aria densa minacciava pioggia. Il vento era costante e vigoroso: Malcolm aveva stimato che sarebbero approdati alla Secca entro il giorno seguente. Quasi tutta la ciurma era sotto coperta per rifocillarsi e passare il tempo. Il marinaio di vedetta nella coffa lanciò un grido e Malcolm volò a raggiungerlo. Si fermò in cima all’albero maestro, poi salì alto nel cielo prima di tornare giù in picchiata, atterrando a un passo da Vraska. Il sirenide sussurrò agitato: “Nave all’orizzonte, le vele sono nere”. Le labbra di Vraska si strinsero in una fessura dritta. “È la Legione del Vespro.” La nave nemica stava risalendo l’orizzonte, emergendo lentamente da una tetra foschia magica. Le murate erano di legno scuro e massiccio, segnato dal tempo e dai numerosi viaggi. Le vele erano cupe come la scia di fumo che seguiva la nave, e la cabina grandiosa e imponente come una cattedrale. Vraska era sopravvissuta a situazioni peggiori. Ricordava il primo scontro con i vampiri della Legione del Vespro. Era avvenuto durante le sue prime settimane come capitana della Belligerante: i membri della ciurma non si conoscevano e lei non conosceva il suo nemico. L’avvicinamento dei vampiri aveva trasformato la luce di mezzogiorno in un funereo crepuscolo e la nave era stata avvolta da una nuvola fosca. All’inizio, Vraska non capiva perché una nave più grande volesse impadronirsi della loro, ma presto comprese che l’obiettivo era la ciurma, non il suo bottino. I conquistadores non ebbero bisogno di usare le armi: innalzarono grida di invocazione ai loro santi e banchettarono con una ferocia che la gorgone non aveva mai visto fino ad allora. Quel giorno, perse quattro membri della ciurma, tutti dissanguati dal sacro fervore prima che Vraska riuscisse a pietrificare i loro assassini. C’era anche Malcolm quel giorno. “Hanno concluso la loro Astensione dal sangue”, disse. La Legione del Vespro giustificava la sua sete di sangue uccidendo solo empi criminali. Non era un caso che considerasse l’Alleanza di Bronzo un branco di peccatori. La gorgone ricordava anche che Amelia le aveva rivelato quale fosse l’obiettivo dei vampiri. “Cercano una cura al loro vampirismo”, aveva detto. “Aspirano alla vita eterna senza bisogno di sangue. Il Sole Immortale è stato rubato dai loro monasteri, così si sono avventurati in mare per reclamarlo. Hanno invaso le terre dei nostri antenati a Torrezon e finiranno per conquistare qualsiasi terra.” Vraska tornò con la mente al presente. La gorgone socchiuse gli occhi e valutò le sue opzioni. Poteva provare a seminare la nave nemica e far vela verso la Secca per fare rifornimento... oppure poteva evitare di prosciugare i suoi forzieri e svuotare piuttosto quelli dei conquistadores. Decise di optare per l’alternativa più divertente. “Tutto l’equipaggio in coperta!”, urlò alla ciurma. I marinai risposero immediatamente alla chiamata, salendo velocemente la scala dai loro alloggi e balzando ai propri posti mentre la capitana impartiva gli ordini. Il suo cuore palpitava per l’esaltazione di essere al comando. Scrutò il cielo: le nuvole erano gonfie di pioggia incombente e la Belligerante bordeggiava. Le vele dell’altra nave erano ammainate e, se Vraska avesse attaccato con rapidità, sarebbe riuscita a sfruttare la posizione sopravvento. “Ai posti di battaglia! Virare e issare le bandiere!” Mentre la gorgone urlava ordini, li sentiva riecheggiare per tutta la nave, ripetuti dalla ciurma. Malcolm volò alla barra del timone e la spostò con forza su un lato mentre la ciurma muoveva gli stralli in alto. Amelia ed Edgar, schiena contro schiena, drizzarono il sartiame dell’albero maestro e di quello di mezzana con un’intensa scarica di magia. La nave cominciò a virare bruscamente a tribordo, le vele gonfiate da una brezza evocata in quell’istante. Jace emerse sul ponte, intimorito dal trambusto e visibilmente esitante su come muoversi. La capitana fu colta da un improvviso lampo di genio: “Jace, quassù!”, lo chiamò dal cassero di poppa su cui si trovava con il quartiermastro, facendogli cenno di salire la scaletta. Gli occhi del giovane erano spalancati in un misto di esaltazione e inquietudine. Vraska lo guardò: “Jace, abbiamo intenzione di abbordare quella nave e saccheggiarla. Riesci a mimetizzare la Belligerante mentre ci avviciniamo?” Il telepate abbozzò un sorriso, ma si ricompose immediatamente in un’espressione di determinazione. “Sì, Capitana.” Vraska annuì: “Allora procedi”. Jace levò al cielo gli occhi illuminati e la sua magia avvolse la Belligerante come acqua che scivolava su una superficie curva, celandola alla vista mentre solcava le onde. I marinai continuavano a vedersi l’un altro e vedevano la nave sotto di loro. Jace mantenne la concentrazione e fece un rapido cenno alla capitana, che sogghignò e si rivolse al suo equipaggio. “Ciurma! Avanzeremo silenziosamente finché la nave non sarà in posizione per un abbordaggio immediato! Quando saremo alla distanza giusta, Jace dissolverà l’incantesimo e attaccheremo. Recuperate solo cibo e rifornimenti.” Tra i membri della ciurma si alzò un brusio di disapprovazione. “È uno scherzo, amici miei”, li rassicurò Vraska con un sorriso, “prendete tutto quello che volete da quegli avvoltoi succhiasangue”. La ciurma esultò e si accinse a regolare il sartiame per accelerare l’avvicinamento. Jace guardò Vraska: “Cosa intendi con ‘silenziosamente’?” “È una specialità della nostra nave.” La gorgone si diresse verso la campana di bordo ed estrasse un gruppo di banderuole da una cassa accanto alla battagliola. “Non mi è ancora venuto in mente un nome decente per questa tattica.” Sollevò in aria una banderuola per segnalare alla ciurma, ormai addestrata, cosa sarebbe accaduto, poi alzò l’altra mano per dare inizio all’incantesimo. Compì una serie di piccoli gesti e il volume delle operazioni che si stavano svolgendo sulla nave si affievolì fino a un completo silenzio. Si trattava di un antico incantesimo da assassini che aveva imparato collaborando con i Golgari e al quale, da allora, era ricorsa per innumerevoli incarichi. Il sortilegio stesso era silenzioso, invisibile e dall’effetto immediato. Anche se avesse gridato a squarciagola, la magia avrebbe soffocato le sue urla. La Belligerante ora era impercettibile per chiunque si trovasse oltre le sue battagliole. In assenza di suoni, per impartire ordini alla ciurma, Vraska si serviva delle bandiere di segnalazione. Al suo comando, la nave disegnò un’ampia curva intorno alla rotta del vascello nemico. La Legione del Vespro li aveva sicuramente avvistati all’orizzonte prima che la Belligerante svanisse, ma ora aveva perso di vista il bersaglio e veleggiava nella direzione sbagliata. La capitana sorrise a Jace e si voltò verso la nave. “Ottimo lavoro”, pensò la gorgone. Il telepate ricambiò il sorriso e rispose d’istinto “Grazie, Capitana”, la voce attutita dall’incantesimo del silenzio. Vraska si ripromise di fare più attenzione: non voleva ancora che il telepate acquistasse piena consapevolezza delle sue abilità più temibili. La Legione del Vespro ammainò le vele. La gorgone sollevò due bandiere contemporaneamente, e la Belligerante virò bruscamente per accostarsi al vascello fermo. Si avvicinarono al galeone fino a una distanza pari alla lunghezza di una nave. Vraska toccò la spalla di Jace e sollevò una mano come una direttrice d’orchestra. Il telepate capì le sue intenzioni e annuì, mantenendo l’illusione che rendeva la nave invisibile. La capitana serrò la mano tesa verso Jace e contemporaneamente sollevò con l’altra una bandiera nera. D’improvviso, l’incantesimo del silenzio svanì, la nave divenne visibile e un terzo della ciurma innalzò un grido di guerra mentre abbordava con funi uncinate il ponte della nave nemica. I vampiri furono colti del tutto impreparati. Il silenzio esplose in caos e baraonda mentre la ciurma della Belligerante si lanciava sulla nave della Legione del Vespro. L’equipaggio del veliero vampiro sobbalzò, sorpreso per l’assalto: quasi tutti vennero facilmente sottomessi, gli occhi spalancati e la guardia abbassata mentre i pirati imperversavano sul loro bastimento. Alcuni ebbero la prontezza di riflessi di estrarre le armi e si sforzarono di mantenere una certa compostezza mentre la ciurma di Vraska infuriava. Nell’aria risuonava il clangore dell’acciaio e il ponte venne invaso da un’incontenibile ondata di pirati e panico. I vampiri emersero da sotto coperta. Indossavano armature splendenti, lucidate fin nei minimi dettagli e di qualità superiore rispetto a quelle dell’equipaggio della nave. Questi conquistadores erano i protagonisti di miti e leggende, sofisticati eppure selvaggi e dannati per l’eternità. I loro occhi chiari scrutavano la scena attraverso gli elmi dorati, e i loro denti aguzzi brillavano alla luce del sole. “Che tipo di vampiri sono quelli?”, chiese Jace, urlando per sovrastare il ruggito della folla. Vraska gli lanciò un’occhiata incredula: “Non sai come ti chiami, ma ti ricordi cosa sono i vampiri?” “Mi ricordo le cose che contano”, rispose con un mezzo sorriso. Dal loro punto di osservazione, Vraska riuscì a sentire un vampiro che urlava sopra gli altri. “Santa Elenda! Dammi la forza per purificare questo mare di peccatori!” “Lei non ti sta ascoltando”, disse Vraska tra sé e sé, “ma io sì”. Corse lungo il fianco del cassero di poppa e si lanciò attraverso la plancia, facendosi largo tra umani e vampiri a suon di fendenti con la sua sciabola, i tentacoli sulla testa danzanti per l’esaltazione. Jace la seguì in battaglia, evocando varie copie di se stesso che corsero incontrollate attraverso la folla, confondendo i conquistadores della Legione del Vespro. Le illusioni schivavano colpi e attiravano l’attenzione, distraendo i vampiri quanto bastava affinché i pirati avessero la meglio. Dopo aver abbattuto i numerosi conquistadores che le si pararono davanti, la gorgone sovrastò il caos gridando: “Che si faccia avanti il capitano!” Presto la sua richiesta fu esaudita: dinanzi a lei comparve un vampiro avvolto da una scintillante armatura dorata. Era elaborata e soffocante, un affronto per il clima tropicale di quelle zone. Incrociò lo sguardo di Vraska e si lanciò alla carica, la spada sguainata e i denti scoperti. La gorgone sorrise. Schivò la spada del vampiro e iniziò a raccogliere l’energia magica necessaria per pietrificarlo, prendendo tempo con fendenti di sciabola. L’uomo sibilava e sputava, rispondendo a ogni colpo della lama di Vraska con il clangore della sua spada. La capitana reagì con sorpresa quando Jace apparve alla sua sinistra, e poi anche alla sua destra: le due illusioni ingannarono il vampiro per un tempo sufficiente affinché Vraska riuscisse ad assestargli un colpo. Uno dei maghi mentali gli sferrò un pugno e Vraska capì che si trovava fisicamente accanto a lei. Il vampiro schivava, parava e colpiva ripetendo una preghiera da zelota, mentre fissava con attenzione ognuno dei cloni di Jace, tentando di capire quale fosse la versione reale. La voce del telepate risuonò nell’aria e il vampiro lo afferrò per il collo. La copia svanì in un lampo mentre il vero Jace serrava gli occhi, tentando di divincolarsi dalla presa. Il vampiro spalancò la bocca e proprio allora Vraska lo ghermì. Si spinse tra lui e Jace, fissando il capitano negli occhi mentre scatenava l’energia magica che aveva accumulato. La pelle e gli abiti del vampiro si tramutarono in pietra nella sua presa. La gorgone abbassò lo sguardo a terra per un istante, evitando gli occhi della sua ciurma mentre le ultime tracce di magia svanivano, poi guardò Jace. Si era liberato dalle grinfie del vampiro pietrificato e ora la fissava con aria sorpresa. Vraska si sentì spiazzata, non per aver rivelato la sua vera natura, ma perché il volto dinanzi a lei, anziché contorto in una smorfia di terrore, era illuminato da uno sguardo di ammirazione. Jace non aveva paura: era strabiliato. I vampiri sopravvissuti si inginocchiarono in segno di sottomissione davanti agli sguardi vigili di Malcolm e Amelia, che si affrettarono a legarli con corde e vele strappate infuse di magia. “Ripulite il deposito, gettate in mare tutte le armi e portate questo sulla Belligerante”, ordinò la quartiermastro, dando un calcio al capitano pietrificato. “Sarà perfetto come polena.” La ciurma scoppiò a ridere e Vraska abbozzò un ghigno, poi si voltò e s’incamminò verso il ponte della sua nave, mentre i suoi uomini si occupavano di mettere sotto chiave il bottino. Il mago mentale si era dimostrato incredibilmente utile. La gorgone percorse la plancia sospesa tra le due navi e Jace la seguì. Una volta giunti sulla loro nave, le si avvicinò. “Non sapevo che ne fossi capace!”, esclamò. “Beh... sorpresa”, rispose la capitana alzando le spalle. “Vraska”, proseguì Jace serio, “ero nei guai e mi hai salvato. Grazie”. La gorgone lo guardò confusa. “Non ti ho spaventato?” Il giovane scosse la testa. “Credo che tu abbia un grande talento.” Vraska non seppe cosa rispondere a quella frase. Non era abituata a ricevere complimenti. Il telepate sapeva il fatto suo: forse sarebbe stato meglio tenerlo a portata di mano per sfruttare le sue abilità. Così la capitana disse con tono sicuro: “Un tempo pensavo che saremmo stati una squadra vincente, Beleren, e a quanto pare non mi sbagliavo. Ti andrebbe di restare con la ciurma e aiutarmi nella mia missione?” Il volto di Jace si aprì in un ampio sorriso: era felice e curioso di continuare a esplorare. “Con piacere.” Categoria:Pubblicazione Web